So nah und doch so fern
OuranAcademyCampusAerialView.jpg Large.jpg Relevante Daten über die Schule Prolog Das Schreien eines Babys hallte durch das Haus und eine Frau beugte sich über das kleine weinene Wesen, dass mit rotem Kopf da lag und jammerte. Vorsichtig hob sie es hoch und versorgte es bis es sich beruhigt hatte. Sie sah zu ihrer Tochter welche ein Jahr älter war. Dann zu dem Baby. Der kleine Junge schniefte noch etwas doch hatte sich beruhigt. Sie hatte keine Wahl, das Geld war knapp und zwei Kinder konten sie sich nicht leisten. "Pansy ich bin mit deinem Bruder einkaufen. Sei artig, währnd Oma auf dich aufpasst. Sie sah zu der alten Frau die auf der COuch saß und zu der jungen Mutter mit dem Säugling auf dem Arm da stand. "Elisa ich muss mit dir reden"; meinte die Frau und trat zu ihrer Schwiegertochter. "Was ist Mutter?", wollte die angesprochene wissen. "Bist du sicher, dass es klug ist? Der Dunkle Lord, er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, er wird zürnen", meinte die alte Frau. "Ja ich bin sicher es ist richtig. Ich kann nicht zwei Kinder versorgen, allein um seinet Willen. Ich werde ihn dann später wieder zu uns holen aber jetzt", sie nahm einen Armreif und berührte ihn, dann war sie weg. Der Armreif war ein Portschlüssel und bald schon stand sie bei einem Ortsschild das sagte. Welcome to Quantico Virginia Prince Williem County Langsam ging sie in den Ort rein und las die Namensschilder, etwas verächtlich lass sie die Namen der MEnschen die in den Häusern lebten. Alles Muggel aber was wollte sie machen? Sie gab dem kleinen Jungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn legte einen Brief zu ihm und reichte ihm sein Lieblingsstofftier in Form eines walisischen Grünlings. Dann klingelte sie und rannte weg. Weg von ihrem Sohn, während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinab rannten. Sie hoffte nur die Muggel würden sich gut um ihren Sohn kümmern. Dann war sie aus dem Ort auch schon wieder weg. 1. Kapitel "Später.", murmelte das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches auf dem Bauch am Bett lag. Eine Stimme knurrte zurück: "Nein- jetzt!" Seufzend legte die Braunhaarige das Buch weg und rollte sich auf dem Rücken. Sie fragte genervt: "Wieso stresst du so rum?" "Weil ich nicht zu spät kommen will Pansy!", fauchte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, die einen Koffer zuschnappen ließ. Pansy erhob sich und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. "Wer bringt uns überhaupt zum Kings's Cross?", erkundigte sie sich und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren. Schnaubend sah die schwarzhaarige sie an und sagte: "Draco und Lucius holen uns ab." "Oh.", meinte Pansy. Dann zog sie einen Lederkoffer zu sich und öffnete ihn. Zu ihrem Überraschen war er schon gepackt. "ICH war das!", blaffte das andere Mädchen und schloss den Koffer wieder. Pansy rollte mit den Augen und fragte: "Ivy- wieso bist du heute so knurrig drauf?" Ivy hielt inne. "Weil", begann sie langsam, "ich aufgeregt bin. Stell dir doch vor! Wir fliegen nach Amerika!" Pansy kicherte: "Achso. Ich hoffe, dass es dort eine Menge süßer Jungs gibt!" Verträumt stand Ivy auf und nahm zwei Tickets in die Hand. "Amerika..." Pansy kicherte immer noch. Dann prustete sie: "Zug, Flugzeug, Amerika!" Beide kicherten, dann stand auch Pansy auf und die beiden schnappten ihre Koffer. Sie trampelten die Treppe runter und holten ihre Mäntel. Eine Frau mit gekrausten Haaren trat ins Zimmer. Kühl schaute sie ihre Tochter und deren Freundin an. "Mom...Tschau.", murmelte Ivy und gab ihrer Mutter förmlich die Hand. Pansy konnte selbst nach so vielen Jahren nicht glauben, wie die Mutter ihre Freundin ihre Tochter behandelte. Aber sie hatte ein wenig Angst vor Bellatrix, weshalb sie nichts sagte. Mutter und Tochter lösten sich, ein Auto hupte vor dem Haus. Schnell packten die Mädchen ihre Koffer und huschten aus der Haustür. Ein schwarzer Wagen stand dort, die beiden hoben überrascht die Augenbrauen. Jaja, die Malfoys waren zwar Muggelfeinde, aber Lucius hatte eine Vorliebe für- mit ein wenig Magie aufgemotzte- Autos gefunden. Ein blonder Junge stieg aus und nahm Ivy den Koffer aus der Hand. "Mylady", flötete er galant und verstaute das Gepäck im Kofferraum. Pansy stieg unterdessen ins Auto ein, sie hatte den Beifahrersitz gewählt. Draco und Ivy nahmen auf der Rückbank Platz. "Nach Amerika!", jubelten die Freundinnen, die malfoyschen Männer schüttelten den Kopf. "Ich werde dich vermissen!", flüsterte Ivy und schaute Draco in die Augen. "ich dich auch.", wisperte er zurück. Pansy stand ungeduldig neben dem Gepäck. Ihr Zug war gerade eingefahren, und es war ausnahmsweise nicht der Hogwartsexpress. Lucius war im Auto geblieben, die Muggelmassen hielt er nicht aus. "Davon bekomme ich Migräne", sagte er immer. "Es sind nur drei Monate.", tröstete die schwarzhaarige und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann schauten sie sich noch einmal in die Augen, bevor die Mädchen ín den Zug stiegen. Es zischte und sie kamen ins rollen. Ivy winkte noch lange, bis Draco verschwunden war. Ihre Euphorie wurde etwas gedämpft, bei dem Gedanken, ihn so lange nicht zu sehen. Pansy stupste sie an und nickte ihr grinsend zu. Ivy grinste zurück und danach riefen sie gleichzeitig: "Amerika, wir kommen!" 2. Kapitel Dylan sah zu der Direktorin seiner Schule die verkündete für drei Monate würden zwei Hogwartsschülerinnen zu ihnen an die United States Academy kommen um ihren Abschluss nachzuholen, welcher auf Grund des Angriffes des dunklen Lords Voldemort nicht möglich war. Ankommen würden sie in Washington D.C. wo sie mittels Portschlüssel abgeholt und zur Schule gebracht würden. „Mr. Parkinson sie werden die beiden Jungen Damen abholen. Ihre Namen Lauten Ivy Cecilia Lestrange und Pansy Parkinson. Eine verwandet von ihnen?“, Dylan sah zu der Direktorin. „Nein nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich wohne seit ich denken kann in Quantico.“ „Wie gesagt es war eine Frage. Der Name Parkinson gibt es nicht so häufig in der Zauberer Welt.“ „Ich weiß Ist eher als eine Krankheit bekannt die schleichend voran schreitet und zu Lähmung führt.“ Nach dieser kleineren Auseinandersetzung war es entschieden und Dylan bekam zwei Portschlüssel. Einen für die Hinreise und eine Führ die Rückreise zur Schule. Als er am Flughafen ankam und in die Ankunftshalle ging, die Namensschilder haltend gähnte er. Es war gerade mal 5 Uhr morgens aber er wusste nicht mit welchem. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Gelangweilt sah er sich um und gähnte ab und zu. Ein Flug nach dem anderen aus England landete aber in keinem waren die beiden Mädchen da. Gelangweilt holte er sein Game Boy Color hervor und machte sich daran seine Gelbe Edition zu zocken. Dabei achtete er natürlich auch immer wieder auf die ankommenden Fluggäste und stellte die Namensschilder so hin dass sowohl Ivy als auch Pansy diese würden sehen können. Stunde um Stunde verging und Dylan hatte gerade Giovanni in seiner Arena besiegt. als ein weitere Flug landete. Desinteressiert drehte er den Kopf und speicherte, ehe er die Namensschilder hoch hielt. Vielleicht waren sie ja dabei? Er packte seinen GBC sogar weg und stand auf um etwas näher an die rausströmenden Menschen zu gehen. Zwei Mädchen nahmen ihre Koffer vom Gepäck Förderband und schienen sich umzusehen. Dann deutete eine auf ihn und die Schilder. Die andere nickte und beide gingen zu ihm. „Hi ihr seid sicher Pansy Parkinson und Ivy Cecilia Lestrange?“, fragte er und meinte: „Ich bin Dylan Parkinson meine Freunde nennen mich aber D und ich begrüße euch herzlich im Namen der United States Academy am Washington Dulles International Airport“ Er sah zu beiden. „Wollen wir dann direkt los oder soll ich euch noch etwas die Stadt zeigen? D.C ist zwar nicht so schön wie meine Heimat Qunatico aber es ist cool. Hier stehen das Kapitol, das Weißehaus Haus so wie das Hauptgebäude des NCIS. Die National Mall, Der Smithsonian National Zoo, Das Lincoln Memorial, das Washington Monument, das National Museum of Natural History. Das National Air and Space Museum um nur ein paar zu nennen.“ Er sah zu den beiden und rieb sich den Kopf. „Wie gesagt nur wenn ihr wollt, wir können aber auch direkt zur United States Academy aufbrechen. Dann müssen wir aber einen ziemlich abgelegenen Ort aufsuchen da wir per Portschlüssel zur Schule reisen.“ Er wies die beiden an ihm zu folgen, während er ihre Koffer trug und zum Ausgang des Flughafens lief. Dann trat er hinaus auf die belebten Straßen. Erneut sah er zu den beiden. „Also wollt ihr erst etwas Washington D.C anschauen oder direkt zur Schule?“, kam es von ihm und beide schienen sich uneins zu sein. Geduldig wartete er und lehnte sich an die Mauer des Terminals. Irgendwann schienen sich beide dann einig zu sein und Dylan führte sie in eine Seitengasse, wo er den Portschlüssel hervor holte. „Packt eure Koffer und haltet euch fest wir reisen um Punkt 14:00 Uhr ab.“ Kaum dass er das gesagt hatte, und beide den Portschlüsselberührten verschwanden sie auch schon nur um vor der Schule aufzutauchen. Die Schule selber war einfach nur umwerfend, wirkte eher wie ein Schloss mit Gästehäusern. Auf jedenfalls war es ganz anders als Hogwarts. „Willkommen auf der United States Academy.“ Kapitel 3 Staunend sah Ivy sich um. Alles war schön hell und freundlich. Sie packte ihren Koffer und betrat langsam hinter Pansy und Dylan das riesige Schulgebäude. Es war so anders als Hogwarts und strahlte dennoch dieselbe Gemütlichkeit aus. Hinter den Türen liefen Schüler geschäftig hin und her und man hörte Lachen aus allen Ecken. Eine kleine, resolute Frau lief auf sie zu. „Mister Parkinson, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe. Bitte führen sie die Damen nachher in ihre Zimmer.“ Sie drehte sich um und musterte Ivy und Pansy. Schließlich lächelte sie warm. „Willkommen auf der United States Academy! Ich schätze Sie sind Miss Parkinson und Miss Lestrange. Meine Kollegin Professer McGonagall erzählte mir etwas über Ihre Vergangenheit.“ Unbehaglich sah Ivy sich um. Ihre Vergangenheit?! Na toll, jetzt war sie als Lestranges Tochter bekannt… Pansy plauderte gleich fröhlich mit der Direktorin, während Ivy sich einfach auf dem Schulgelände umsehen wollte. Da es nicht ging, nahm sie den Eingangssaal genauer unter die Lupe. Ein paar Mädchen tratschen links von ihr und deuteten kichernd auf eine Gruppe Jungs die Machohaft ihre Bizepse anspannten und verwegen grinsten. Augenverdrehend wandte die schwarzhaarige sich nach rechts. Dort stand erst mal Dylan, der gerade seinen Gameboy herausgeholt hatte. Konzentriert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hinter ihm saßen ein Mädchen und ein Junge an einem der kleinen Tische und starrten angestrengt in die Hefte vor ihnen. Ivy musste leicht lächeln. Es war wie eine Erinnerung, dass sie nicht nur hier waren, um Ferien zu machen. „Miss Lestrange? Sind sie bereit Ihr Zimmer zu beziehen?“, hörte sie die Stimme der Direktorin. „Klar.“, antwortete sie in Gedanken und wollte sich ihren Koffer schnappen. Aber er war nicht mehr da. „Was zum..?“ „Sind schon im Zimmer.“, meinte Dylan lässig und ließ sein elektronisches Spielzeug mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden. Leicht irritiert stellte Ivy sich neben Pansy und die beiden folgten Dylan schließlich zu ihrem Zimmer. „Hier wären wir. Die Koffer sind schon auf den Betten. Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht- meine Telefonnummer ist die auf dem Zettel neben dem Festnetztelefon, welches ihr euch teilen werdet.“ „Alles klar!“, zwitscherte Pansy vergnügt und schloss das Zimmer auf. Ivy wollte sich noch bedanken, aber da war der Junge schon weg. Verwirrt trat sie hinter Pansy ins Zimmer. Aber schnell vergaß sie den Schüler und das Zimmer war spannender. Es war größer als es von drinnen aussah und das lag bestimmt an einem Zauber. Es gab ein Badezimmer, ein Arbeitszimmer mit zwei Schreibtischen und zwei Laptops, ein „Schlafzimmer“ mit zwei Stockbetten und einen Aufenthaltsraum mit einem Fernseher, dem schon genannten Festnetztelefon und einem kleinen Tisch das beide Mädchen Platz hatten. Die Freundinnen öffneten ihre Koffer und packten alles aus. Sie würden ja für zwei Semester hierbleiben, da hatten sie auch entsprechend viel einzuräumen. Nach einer guten Stunde klopfte es. Pansy öffnete die Tür und Dylans Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. „Abendessen. Kommt mit.“, erklärte er kurz und verschwand wieder. Ivy schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und den Zimmerschlüssel und sperrte hinter ihnen zu. Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg. Kapitel 4 Er wartete unten auf sie und führte sie in den Speisesaal. „Morgen bekommt ihr beiden eure Stundenpläne bzw. Werdet ihr euch testen lassen und wählt dann eure Fächer, die euch zusagen, neben denen die ihr von Hogwarts kennt wählen. Ihr müsst sie nur ankreuzen und in einen Umschlag stecken eure Stundenpläne erscheinen automatisch“, kam es von ihm. „Wie gefällt es euch bis jetzt?“, wollte er dann wissen und begrüßte ein paar Freunde als er in die Mensa eintrat, welche ein Flaches langes Gebäude war. „Am besten ihr setzt euch mit zu mir“, kam es von ihm und er lief los zum Buffet wo er sich sein Abendessen holte. Öffnungszeiten sind am Schwarzen Brett im Hauptgebäude“, erklärte er noch als er zu seinen Freunden ging. „Das sind unsere Austauschschülerinnen“, meinte er und setzte sich hin. Das essen war eine recht lustige Runde. Teilweise redeten sie quer über die Tische hinweg. „Sagt mal was macht ihr so? Wo genau in England lebt ihr? Habt ihr Geschwister? Was sind eure Hobbies? Wie war der Krieg den ihr erlebt habt?“, wollte Dylan dann wissen. Er selbe eigentlich alle hier hatten davon nicht wirklich was mitbekommen. Auch seine Tischnachbarn sahen neugierig zu den Gästen und stellten erste Fragen. „Versuchten sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Welche Spiele spielt ihr so? Welche Konsolen nutzt ihr? Habt ihr ne N64 und spielt ihr da auch Spiele wie TLoZ? Wenn ja welche TLoZ Teile habt ihr? Ocarina of Time? Majora’s Maske, oder Super Mario? Oder mögt ihr doch eher Yoshi? Habt ihr Pokémon Stadium?“, wollte er wissen. .Oder besitzt ihr ‘ne PS One? Wenn ja welche Spiele?“, kam es von Jack. „Jack Mike, bitte sie sind reinblütig, ich glaube kaum dass ihre Eltern ihnen es gestatten mit Muggel-Sachen oder gar Geld zu hantieren.“ Er hatte die fragenden und verwirrten Blicke gesehen, die Pansy und Ivy auf dem Gesicht hatten. „Ich erkläre es euch gerne in Ruhe wenn wir etwas mehr Zeit haben.“ Pansy und Ivy nickten nur und fingen dann an zu Essen. Offenbar waren sie noch nie an einer Schule wo man sich das Essen von einem Buffet holen konnte. „Bei Fragen einfach fragen“, meinte er nur und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. „John behältst du deine Fächer vom Letzten Jahr oder lässt du dich testen und wählst neue?“ John sah ihn an und seufzte. „Ich weiß es noch nicht, was ist mit dir? Belegst du weiter Animagus-Training? Ich meine du hast deine Form ja schon gemeistert.“ Dylan schwieg eine Weile, ehe er antwortete: „Ich weiß noch nicht vielleicht Esoterik oder Ritualmagie. Ich finde allerdings auch Naturmagie ganz interessant. Oder aber Astrologie.“ „Sicher? Astrologie? Dann doch eher Naturmagie, kannst du Heilmagie belegen.“ „Heilmagie ist auch eine Idee die ich berücksichtigen werde. Mir wurde ja gesagt ich habe das Talent für Naturmagie? Oder aber Hellsehen? Was meinst du? Das hat ja nichts mit Esoterik und Wahrsagen zu tun.“ „Spinnst du Hellsehen gehört zu Esoterik. Obwohl Praktisch wäre es. Könnte ich Malina unter den Rock gucken“; kam es von John und er fing sich einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf von Dylan ein. „Perverso“, meinte dieser spöttisch. Dann wandte er sich den beiden Gastschülerinnen zu. „Nehmt ihn nicht zu ernst, er ist bis über beide Ohren in Malina verknallt aber sie lässt ihn abblitzen. Verpasst ihm einen Korb nach dem anderen.“ Bald schon war das Essen vorbei und die Schüler auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern. „Wir sehen uns Morgen um sieben Uhr zum Frühstück um acht beginnt die Wahl der Fächer. Ihr könnt in allen schauen ob ihr dafür Talent habe und dann die wählen die euch zusagen, neben euren Hogwartsfächern.“ Dann verabschiedete er sich von den beiden und ging selber in sein Zimmer. Um zu schlafen bzw. Noch eine kleine weile zu zocken. Kapitel 5 Kategorie:By Verena & Ivy Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Harry Potter